


【EC】各种小番外

by yaowanzi7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, X-men - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaowanzi7/pseuds/yaowanzi7





	【EC】各种小番外

只有受方有能力。  
EC篇：

查尔斯伸出手指放到太阳穴处，做出一副深思的样子，看着对面正在低头看书的埃里克。

瞬间双颊就爬上了疑似红霞的异色，连忙慌张的将手放下，晶亮的蓝眸甚至不知该放在哪，四处乱瞟着。

埃里克突觉异样，回过头疑惑的看着查尔斯“怎么了？你那是什么表情？”

查尔斯就像是做了坏事突然被抓包的孩子，表情更加忙乱，甚至连话都说不清楚，脸上的红色更加严重，埃里克突然笑了，放下手里的书，朝着查尔斯一步一步的走过去。

“让我想想，嗯……”埃里克站在查尔斯的面前，做出一副百思不得其解的表情，虽然他满脸的戏弄，蹲下身子，将查尔斯禁锢在椅子与自己之间，抬头锁定住对方的蓝眸，“是不是刚刚窥探了我的脑子，然后看到了让你也觉得兴奋的事。嗯？看我是如何把你的衣服T U O光，压在床上。”

查尔斯的身子突然绷紧，想挣脱却挣脱不开埃里克的桎梏，却听对方笑笑的说道。

“你可以用你的能力控制我，或者抹掉我的记忆。”埃里克站起身，用力将查尔斯拉了起来，推到一旁的床上，随后便压了上去，“不然我可就继续我脑中的事了，亲爱的。”

狼队篇：（其实队长这个能力，实在不知道怎么编写。）

斯科特得了眼疾，贸然睁开会促使脑部的镭射增大，从双眼释放出的冲击波一定会烧瞎他的双眼，教授说必须让他忍着剧痛闭眼3小时之久，但那的确不是凡人可以忍受的剧痛。

罗根看着斯科特强自忍受痛苦的样子心疼不已，终于按耐不住强行把斯科特拉到摩托车上，加足马力，一路通畅无阻的开到了空无人烟的森林里。

“喂喂！罗根！你发什么疯！我的眼睛真的很疼！你在这样我会控制不住睁开！”斯科特站在摩托车旁边，对着旁边的位子说道，他敢肯定这么胆大的，除了罗根再无他人。

“斯科特，我就在你眼前，你一睁开眼就会看见我，如果你受不了，我们就一起死。”罗根沉稳坚定的语气，随后抓住毫无防备的斯科特，便将唇贴了上去。

斯科特浑身一颤，却无法挣脱开罗根的双手，那力气并不是很大，好似有一种莫名的助力将他紧紧的绑在自己的身上，温热的接触，及其亲密，他的心突突突的响着，他甚至能感受到，抓着自己手臂的皮肤里，随着血液的传递，也在快速的跳动着。

然而三个小时就这样过去了，最后他们什么时候亲着亲着滚进了草丛里就不得而知了。  
《完》

艾玛的烦恼 

AU 

老万是艾玛的boss，闷骚boss找了个欲求不满的情人查尔斯，于是迫于boss的压力，艾玛总要帮没羞没臊的两个人各种play，并且每次都躺枪。

“别这样，放开我。”查尔斯一脸焦急的推搡着埃里克，“一会你女朋友回来看到怎么办？”

“女朋友？”埃里克将查尔斯按在门后，一边亲吻着他的唇，一边模模糊糊的说道“她不会知道的。”

查尔斯软弱无骨的靠在墙壁上，抬头看了眼悬挂表，“她快下班了，别……”

说着，门就从外面推了开来，显然力气并不小，一身白衣的艾玛挎着一个包，金灿的头发下是一张乌黑的脸孔，“你们怎么又在一起了！我……”

“艾玛，你说错台词了。”查尔斯无奈的将头瞥向他，“你应该说，你……你们在干什么！埃里克！你对得起我吗！这个男人是谁！”

“……”艾玛双眼冒着火花，指着查尔斯“你这个boss身边的祸害！”

“艾玛，继续，再来一遍。”埃里克放开查尔斯，腻宠的看了一眼他，转头对着艾玛说道。

“shit！已经是今天的第十一次了！！”艾玛大吼道。

完~


End file.
